The Ties That Bind
by She-Cat
Summary: Sequel to An Unusual Friendship! Legolas is suspected of the kidnapping of Aragon and Arwen's daughter and the murder of their 2nd eldest son Along with his friend the centaur, Jaisia, can he find the truth? 2nd story in the Centaur Chronicles!
1. Default Chapter

Here's the sequel to An Unusual Friendship…….Say, can someone tell me the name of the city Aragorn rules? I goofed in the last story--Gondor is the country, not the city….Tell me in a review! (Hint-Hint!) This time I'm gonna name my chapters!!!! Disclaimers: Tolkien's characters and his places not mine--the Centaurs and plot are mine!!!

The Ties That Bind

Chapter 1---Peaceful Times

It had been three years since the journey that had taken the party to Rildar and all was going well. Arwen had given Aragorn a daughter. Kai's new mate was expecting a foal in six months. Jaisia was still unmated and had become the ambassador to the White City and the Centaurs. She was very proud of that.

Legolas was stretched out on a marble bench in the gardens just basking in the sun when a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes. "Hello, Jaisia," he said.

"Hi, sweet cheeks," Jaisia said. She laid down next to the bench with a sigh. "Why weren't you at the council meeting?"

Legolas gestured to the clear, blue sky. "To fine a day to waste inside, how is Lissa?" he asked.

"She's fine, Kai dotes on her," Jaisia said. "Lilith thinks she may be bearing twins."

Legolas mock-sighed. "Kai will be bragging for years if that happens," he said.

"And so will you--after all you'll be their uncle," Jaisia said.

"You're right. So where's the stupid dwarf?" Legolas asked.

"Fuzzy had work to do in his forge and sugar is with Arwen and the little one," Jaisia said.

Legolas chuckled at the nicknames that had been given to Gimli and Aragorn. "So are you returning to the tribe right away?" he asked

"No, not for a couple weeks, there's that ball tonight. You'll be there, right?" Jaisia asked.

"Aye, Arwen told me she'd shave my head in my sleep if I wasn't," Legolas said.

Jaisia giggled. "Good for her, I'd even help," she said.

"You are cruel, sis," Legolas sighed.

Jaisia just giggled again. "I'll see you at the ball then," she said. She stood up and walked off.

"Just remember to put on a shirt this time!!" Legolas called after her. Jaisia looked over her shoulder and winked before she left the garden. Legolas laughed and went back to watching the sky. Eventually he dozed off. Suddenly he was rudely awakened by being doused with cold water!! He howled and leaped to his feet to see Jaisia standing there with a bucket.

"You looked like you were getting overdone so I thought I'd baste you!!" Jaisia laughed. Dropping the bucket, she took off with Legolas right behind her.

I wasn't sure where I wanted to start so I decided on this…Let me know what you think, My friend said I should make you wait a week, but I'm not that mean…..Usually!!!! R/R please!!!!


	2. Wet And Wild

Don't worry--no week to wait…I love my mischievous Jaisia and there's still a lot of things I can do with my group…Here's chapter 2!!!!

Chapter 2--Wet and Wild

Jaisia led Legolas up and down the many paths through the garden, laughing. They charged around a lovely pond surrounded by exotic flowers and filled with colorful fish. Just then Arwen and Aragorn stepped out in front of Jaisia from another path.

Arwen held her two year old daughter; Sandi and Jaisia knew she couldn't stop in time so she swerved to the left. She managed to avoid Arwen, but her equine shoulder slammed into Aragorn who was flung right into the pond with thunderous splash.

Legolas was further back so he was able to stop. _Oops, we're both in for it,_ he thought. He wondered if he could disappear before the trouble started.

Arwen glanced at her husband then started giggling. The King was now crowned with a Lilly pad and a rather large bullfrog. She managed to choke them back. "Are you unharmed, my love?" she asked.

The bullfrog abandoned it's perch as Aragorn snatched the Lilly pad off and tossed it into the water. "Aye, but a certain centaur and elf may not be in a moment," he growled.

"I'm truly sorry, sugar. Are you hurt?" Jaisia asked.

Aragorn stood and left the water, carefully avoiding the flowers best he could. "Nay, no harm done," he said.

"Good," Jaisia said then laughed which set of Legolas and Arwen, even Sandi chortled. "You looked so foolish!!!" Jaisia said.

Sandi noticed Legolas and smiled happily. She leaned toward him and held out her arms. Arwen smiled. "She wants her uncle," she said.

"I'm soaked--" Legolas said. "Because someone doused me with a bucket of water."

"It's a warm day, take her or she'll cry," Arwen said.

Legolas came over and took the baby who promptly grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged. "Ouch, gently, little one," he said. Sandi began sucking on one tiny fist contentedly.

"It's time for her nap, why don't you take her to the nursery while I get Elessar cleaned up," Arwen said.

Legolas nodded and left, heading for the castle, talking softly to Sandi.

"He's so good with the little one--Sandi adores her uncle," Arwen said.

Jaisia looked at Aragorn. "I didn't mean to run into you, I'll be more careful next time," she said.

"That's all right," Aragorn said. He put his arm around Arwen. "I believe we have things to discuss in our chambers, My Queen," he said. "See you at the ball, Jaisia."

"Indeed, until tonight, Jaisia," Arwen said. She and her husband strolled off. Jaisia went to the guest room to prepare for that night. It was to be a very elegant ball with many people of importance attending. She could hardly wait!!! 

Heh, love playing around with Jaisia.(Hope I'm not boring anyone!!) Like it--Let me know!!! R/R!!!


	3. Lullabies

This one may come out a bit slower than the last one--but I'll try not to make the waits to long between chapters!! Onward!!!

Chapter 3--Lullabies 

Legolas pushed the nursery door open then pushed it shut behind them. He got Sandi into a clean nightdress than tucked her in. "Good night, little princess," he said.

Sandi clutched her doll to her and smiled. "Lee, sing?" she asked.

Legolas smiled at that. Sandi couldn't pronounce his Elven name so she called him Lee instead. The child's first words had been a mixture of Westrin and Elvish. "Aye, little one," he said and began to sing. Sandi was asleep by the third verse. Legolas kissed the little girl's forehead than left the nursery. 

Legolas returned to his room and closed the door. He got out of his damp clothes then went into the next room to bathe. He soaked for a good hour before getting out and drying off. He returned to the other room and pulled on a robe then laid down on the bed to get some sleep.

A solid weigh landing on his stomach woke him. He found himself looking into Sandi's gray eyes. "Done with your nap, minx?" he said.

"Lee, take nap?" Sandi asked. "Wake now?"

"Aye, awake now," Legolas said. He sat up then felt a draft. Frowning, he looked around and saw a window was open. A tap on the door distracted him. "Come!!" he called.

Lila, Sandi's nanny, peered into the room. "Master Legolas, have you-- oh, there you are, Sandi, come along now and have your supper," she said.

"Bye-bye, Lee," Sandi said. She kissed Legolas' cheek then obediently left with her nanny and the door was closed behind them.

Legolas went to the window and closed it. He didn't remember opening that window that day. _I must have then forgot about it, _he thought with a shrug. He got dressed and left the room to find Jaisia or Aragorn, but couldn't find either of them. 

Eventually the Elf wandered back into the garden and sat down on a bench next to the pond. He felt restless and edgy, but he wasn't sure why. _Maybe it's because of that ball tonight, I never did like formalities very much and every unwed and even some wedded ladies will start flirting with me right off no doubt, _he mused.

There was a rustling in the bushes to the left. Legolas' hand went to where his dagger should be and wasn't. He didn't wear then on the castle grounds!! He stood and moved slowly away, watching the bushes warily then suddenly a cloth was clamped over his mouth and nose. The noise had been meant as a distraction!! Legolas had never heard the other coming!! 

A strange scent filled his lungs as he fought to break free and he began to feel light headed. He fought with all his strength, but the attacker was too strong. The other intruder emerged from the bushes, but everything went black before Legolas was able to see his face.

The Elf went limp in his attacker's grasp who quickly tossed him over one shoulder. "Come, we have what we came for," he said. He carried Legolas off with his associate following close behind.

Legolas woke up in total darkness. He was bound spread-eagled on what felt like a bed and gagged. He tried to get loose, but whoever had bound him had known what they were doing. He couldn't get free. He closed his eyes and hoped his head would stop throbbing. All he could do was wait for his abductors to show themselves.

Ahh!! Ambushed!! You like? Then R/R!!!


	4. No Show At The Ball

All right.. Here's more. …Sorry Knight Kiwi--I don't think the hobbits will be in this, I had planned too, but decided against it--hope you'll enjoy anyway *Sad Face* I guess I'm anti-hobbit or something…

Chapter 4-- No Show At The Ball

Aragorn looked around the crowded ballroom with a polite smile though inside he was puzzled. _Where is Legolas? _he thought. _He promised Arwen and Jaisia he'd come and it isn't like him to break his word._

Jaisia walked over to Aragorn. "Good evening, King Elessar," she said formally.

"Lady Jaisia," Aragorn replied. "Did you find him?" he asked in a whisper.

"He didn't answer my knock on his door and he's not in the garden, Jaisia said.

"I guess he decided not to show after all. I know how much he hates balls," Aragorn said. He went to join Arwen.

Jaisia watched him go. She didn't believe that Legolas would simply not show up like this. She decided to go look for him in his room again. She banged on the door, but no one answered. She wondered if she dared break into the room. Deciding that Aragorn and Legolas would forgive her, she turned and kicked open the door. It crashed loudly against the wall. Jaisia found a candle and lit it. The room was empty. 

She saw that his bow, quiver and daggers were still in the room. _Then he's still on castle grounds or he would have taken his weapons, _she thought. She left and closed the door best she could. She asked a servant to have someone fix the door and he said it'd be done.

Arwen came over to Jaisia as she entered the ballroom. "Did you find him, Jaisia?" she asked.

"No, I can't understand it--his weapons are still in his room so he must be on the grounds, but I can't find him," Jaisia said.

Arwen just frowned. "Well, he is skilled at concealment. He won't be found if he doesn't wish to be. I owe him a scolding when he shows up which will probably be tomorrow. Come, Jaisia--let me introduce you to a few of the ladies," Arwen said and led her off.

Jaisia mingled and talked with the Lords and Ladies attending the ball, but her heart wasn't in it. She still wondered about Legolas' absence. It seemed so odd that he hadn't come.

Meanwhile up in the nursery Sandi woke up to find someone leaning over her. She didn't cry as she was gently picked up and carried from the room and out into the night.

The ball had just ended when Lila rushed in to the room, tears running down her face. "King Elessar, Queen Arwen!! Sandi is missing from her bed!!!" she sobbed. "I've looked every where, but she's no where to be found!!!

Arwen gasped in horror. "WHAT?!!" she cried.

"Search the castle and the grounds for signs of the princess or any intruders!! Go now!!!" Aragorn ordered. The guards bowed and rushed off.

Arwen tried to sooth the nanny as she sobbed. "It's not your fault, we'll find her. She couldn't have gone far," she said as she fought back her own tears.

A guard returned, eyes grim. "No sign of the princess, but we found this in her room," he said and held out the object.

"NO!!" Jaisia breathed. "It can't be!!"

It was a charm carved into the likeness of a Centaur.

Heh, heh!! Back to cliffhangers!!! R/R please!!!


	5. Shattered Trust

This story is done a complete about face from what I planned; I hope you all will enjoy it. Once again it may come out slower than An Unusual Friendship did, but I'll try not to go to slow---thanks.

Chapter 5--Shattered Trust

For a long moment Aragorn stared at the amulet hanging from the guard's hand then slowly reached out and took it. The thong was broken. Aragorn handed it to Jaisia then looked at the guard. "Find Legolas, he is under arrest for the abduction of Princess Sandi," he ordered. "Bring him alive so I can find out where my daughter is."

Arwen lost her fragile grip on control and burst into tears. "Our daughter, our rarest jewel, stolen!!!" she wailed.

Aragorn went to his wife and held her close. "Go now, captain! Find him and our daughter!!" he growled. He led his weeping wife from the room.

The guard left. Jaisia was left alone, staring at the amulet. She grieved for the parents, but she couldn't understand why Aragorn would believe her little brother would do such a horrible thing.

****Meanwhile****

The kidnapper came to an old house, carrying the sleepy child. He knocked on the door and it was opened to reveal a masked man. "So you've returned successful, give the princess to me," he ordered.

The kidnapper hesitated then handed the child over. Sandi looked uncertain, but didn't cry because one that she trusted was there. 

"Very good, my cat's-paw, now return to Minas Tireth and fulfill your final duty," the masked man ordered. 

The other nodded and turned then began to walk off. Sandi realized she was being left with a stranger. She wailed and held out her hands to the other man. "Lee!!" she wailed. "Leeee!!!!"

Legolas' face twisted briefly in anguish as he tried to resist the force that compelled him, but it was to strong. His face returned to an expressionless mask and he kept walking. The child's wails faded, but rang in his mind where he faintly realized what he had done.

The masked man smiled and stroked the sobbing child's hair. "Through you little princess I will someday rule Gondor," he murmured. 

It was three hours before Aragorn returned to the audience chamber. Jaisia was waiting for him. "May I speak to you?" she asked.

Aragorn poured himself a goblet of wine. "WHY?! Why would Legolas take my daughter?!!! DAMN HIM!!! I trusted him, called him friend and now this!! I will see him executed if my daughter is harmed!!" he raged. He suddenly hurled the goblet against the wall and it shattered.

Jaisia swallowed. "He would never do such a thing to you or Arwen. He cared for both of you and he loved Sandi as if she were his own," she pleaded. "There has to be another explanation."

"My heart says the same, but my head only gives facts. Only Legolas could have been able to take Sandi out of the castle at night. Sandi trusted him, she would not have cried and no one would have thought twice of seeing her with Legolas. His amulet on the nursery floor, he never took it off. Leave me, Jaisia, for my heart is too heavy right now," Aragorn said.

Jaisia left, tears welling up in her eyes as well. She would take a walk in the city and try to talk to Aragorn again later. She didn't believe Legolas had done this!!!

So what you think? Do you like how this is going? R/R please!!!


	6. A Royal Life Ends

Okay, folks as you can see this one is different then my first--thanks to my reviewers…next part!!!! 

Chapter 6--A Royal Life Ends

It was just two hours past dawn when Zarion was in sight of Minas Tireth. The second born Prince of Gondor had been visiting a lady friend. He hoped his father would not be to upset by his failure to attend the ball. Still the night's activities had been very pleasurable. He urged his stallion to a gallop.

Four guards rode behind the Prince; none knew what had happened the evening before. One noticed a familiar figure on foot heading for Minas Tireth; blonde hair glowed in the sun. "Looks like Legolas is also up early," he remarked.

The other three glanced that way and nodded. Suddenly the horse Zarion rode let out a horrible whinny and fell. Zarion was flung violently to the ground and there was a sharp snap.

"My Prince!!" one guard shouted. The four men rode to the fallen Prince's side. One dismounted and knelt beside him. His face paled under his tan. "He is dead!!! His neck was broken!!!" he gasped. He went to the horse and pulled an arrow out of the dead beast side, close to where Zarion's leg would have been.

The arrow was all too familiar. It belonged to Legolas!! The guard slung Prince Zarion's body over a horse and led it while riding double with another man. All of them wondered how they would tell King Elessar that his best friend had murdered his son.

Legolas stumbled and fell sprawling as the compulsion was released. He realized he now had his weapons. The events of last night crashed down on him and he shuddered. He'd kidnapped Sandi, leaving his amulet behind! He was at fault for the horrible pain Aragorn and Arwen were no doubt suffering now!! He looked around and saw how close he was to Minas Tireth. He leaped to his feet and ran. He had to get Aragorn and lead him back to the place he'd taken Sandi, maybe she could still be saved.

****Back In The White City****

Jaisia left the castle and went to the front gates in tears after trying once again to speak to Aragorn. He was still torn between what the evidence was telling him and what his heart was telling him. Jaisia hoped that Legolas wouldn't return for a little while or he'd be put in shackles in heartbeat. The guards were to go search for Legolas so Jaisia was to watch the gate for them. She'd been there an hour when a familiar figure came up to the gate. 

"Legolas," Jaisia breathed. She seized him by the shoulder and dragged him into a gatehouse and closed the door. "You have to leave! Every one thinks you kidnapped Sandi, the guards have been looking for you. They are to arrest you," she said.

A single tear slid down Legolas' face. "I'm afraid they are right, Jaisia," he whispered.

Jaisia's eyes flared with rage and suddenly Legolas was lifted four feet off the floor and slammed against the wall so hard that he cried out in pain. Jaisia was every bit a warrior as she brought her face close to Legolas'. Her eyes bored into the Elf's. "What did you say?" she asked in a soft, deadly whisper.

Like this? Now you see Jaisia's warrior side!! R/R Please!!!


	7. Unwanted Choices

Afraid it's going to get a lot worse, but there is a reason that the Prince had to die Inner Elf… Bear with me everyone!! Grief can be a terrible thing…

Chapter 7--Unwanted Choices

Aragorn sat in his audience chamber, drinking his fourth goblet of wine and trying to make sense out of all that had happened. His heart ached for his daughter and he longed to join the search, but he could not. There was a war brewing between an ally and another country. His eldest son, Dylin, was there with several troops. No matter what he wanted, his land had to come first.

His advisor, Quinn, entered the chamber with a guard and they walked to the throne. Aragorn drained the goblet. "Do you have news for me?" he asked. He hoped Legolas had been found so this could be cleared up.

"I fear so, but it is not news you wish to hear, my liege," Quinn said. "Prince Zarion is---dead."

"WHAT?!!!" Aragorn bellowed. He leaped to his feet, dropping the goblet. "How did my son die?"

"I and three others were escorting him back to the castle. His horse was shot down with an arrow. He was thrown, the fall broke his neck," the guard said.

"Give me the arrow," Aragorn ordered. He took the arrow and studied it. It was indeed one of the Elf's. "Was Legolas spotted?"

"Yes sire, just moments before, I saw him myself--" the guard said. "--Is it true that Prince Legolas is guilty of kidnapping of the princess?"

"He is wanted for questioning right now," Aragorn said flatly. "If Legolas was trying to kill my son he would not have missed. This arrow is poisoned also. An elf would not result to poison."

"Pardon, King Elessar, he may have decided too and as for missing your son perhaps he had second thoughts and missed because of it. Even if he did-- his actions cost your son his life," Quinn said.

"Perhaps, take down a proclamation--a thousand gold pieces to whomever brings Legolas to me, but he is to be captured alive, he must not be killed!!" Aragorn dictated. 

Quinn wrote it down and Aragorn read it then signed it. He handed it to the guard. "Have this read in the city," he ordered.

The guard bowed and left. "Leave me, Quinn, I must collect myself to tell my Queen that the day after we lost our only daughter we have also lost one of our sons," Aragorn commanded.

The advisor bowed. "I grieve for your loss, my king," he said. Turning, he left the audience chamber. 

Aragorn slowly stood and walked to he and Arwen's chambers. Arwen was sitting by the window, eyes red and swollen from weeping. He knelt in front of her and took her cold hands in his. He told her what had happened.

"It can't be!! Not Zarion, it's not true!!" Arwen cried then burst into tears. Aragorn took her into his arms and held her while she wept and he wept with her.

"First our little Sandi and now our son, Elessar!! I cannot bear it,!! Arwen sobbed brokenly. "There must be something that can be done!!"

Aragorn held her closer. "The men are looking for Legolas, he's the one we need answers from now," he whispered.

Boo--hoo--hoo!! Sorry, sad little chapie, R/R please!!!


	8. Explainations

So have I got your undivided attention yet ? Thanks reviewers….Here is the next chapter…

Chapter 8--Explanations

Legolas couldn't believe Jaisia's strength. He was pinned to the wall by his shoulders and he couldn't move an inch. "Jaisia, please let me explain," he protested.

"I would like that, it had better make sense or I will take you to Aragorn myself," Jaisia said.

"I was attacked in the garden and rendered unconscious by a drug. When I regained my senses I was bound and gagged in a room. I remember someone chanting and horrible pain. I had to obey the commands I was given. I vaguely knew what I was doing, but I had no control over my body and who knows what else I may have done and don't remember. I swear on the name of Elbereth that what I say is true to my knowledge," Legolas said.

Jaisia knew very well how serious an oath given in the name of Elbereth was to an Elf. It would never be given unless the Elf was indeed telling the truth. She lowered Legolas gently to the ground and hugged him. "I'm sorry, little brother. Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"Nay, I was going to fetch Aragorn. I think I can lead the way back to where I took Sandi, it may not be to late," Legolas said.

"Best we don't Aragorn is torn between belief you did commit a crime and believing you innocent. We will go and see if Sandi is still there. That will clear your name along with what you told me," Jaisia said.

"I did commit a crime, Jaisia. I took Sandi. She cried and called for me when I walked away. I wanted to go back and reclaim her, but the spell was too strong. It only faded when I was close to Minas Tireth," Legolas said. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his face. "But you're right, we will try to save Sandi and return her safely home. Once that is done I will submit to whatever punishment Aragorn deems suitable for my crimes."

Jaisia pulled the repaired amulet from her satchel and replaced it around Legolas' neck. "This belongs to you, little brother, all will be well. You'll see, get on my back when we leave the gatehouse," she said. Jaisia checked and saw the coast was clear. Legolas mounted and they left the city.

It was midday when they came to the ramshackle house. Jaisia knocked down the door and Legolas went inside and searched. He came out, grim-faced. "They're gone without leaving a clue. I've failed Sandi as well as my friends," he said.

"Did you see what he looked like? Did he wear any sort of symbols?" Jaisia asked.

"Nay, he was masked and wore only black robes with no symbols whatsoever," Legolas said. 

"We'll find him and get Sandi back, certainly he couldn't have gotten far with a two year old," Jaisia said.

Legolas shook his head. "He is a mage, who knows what he is capable of doing. He could be miles away by now," he said. "Perhaps I should return to Minas Tireth and turn myself over to Aragorn."

"No, at least not yet," Jaisia said. "I will go back alone and speak to Aragorn and Arwen on your behalf. Maybe Aragorn will order the guards to let you pass unbound and allow you to speak first."

Legolas hesitated for a long time then nodded. "Perhaps that is best, I will wait here for your return," he said.

"I will hurry as fast as I can. Stay here," Jaisia said and took off at a gallop.

Legolas went into the house and sat down. "After what I've done I don't deserve to be called your brother," he whispered.

It was suppertime when Jaisia returned to Minas Tireth. She entered the city then saw a lot of people gathered around a herald.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Be it know that the elf know as Legolas is wanted for questioning for the kidnapping of Princess Sandi and now for the murder of Prince Zarion. There is a reward of one thousand in gold for whomever brings him before the King, alive!!!" the herald announced.

Jaisia's eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. Whirling, she left the city as quickly as she'd entered. She had to get to Legolas and get him away from Gondor as fast as possible!!!

Legolas was awoken from an uneasy doze by Jaisia yelling his name. He got up and went outside. No sooner then he stepped out the door he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and yanked off his feet.

Jaisia shook him so hard that his teeth rattled. "It's not just a kidnapping you're wanted for!! You're wanted for the murder of Prince Zarion as well!! Did you?!"

"All I remember is the kidnapping and that is faint! I don't know!!" Legolas gasped. "Put me down, Jaisia!!"

Jaisia did. "Count your arrows, it's the only way to know. The only way that you could have killed the Prince is with an arrow," she said.

Legolas removed his quiver and did as Jaisia suggested. "Oh, Elbereth!! One is missing!!" he groaned. 

"No choice now, we have to leave. We have to find who took control of you to prove that you didn't do any of this willingly," Jaisia said. "Get on my back and let's go before we're discovered."

Legolas obeyed and the two of them fled.

Whoo, so how am I doing folks? R/R please!!!!


	9. Price Of War

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's the next chapter….

Chapter 9--Price Of War

Four weeks had passed since the death of Zarion and the disappearance of Sandi. The guards had searched everywhere and found no sign of Legolas. Arwen still suffered from the loss of two children and Aragorn was very worried about her.

Quinn entered the audience chamber and bowed. "A message from our at war ally, sire," he said, offering to Aragorn.

Aragorn opened the message and read. "Our eldest son has fallen in battle, Kain is dead," he said, eyes darkening with grief.

Arwen burst into tears and fled from the audience chamber. Aragorn rose and followed her quickly to try to offer what comfort he could.

The advisor left the hall and went about his business. Hours later a man stood in front of a large mirror. Smoke swirled in its depths and revealed a man in black robes. 

"What do you want?" the robed man asked.

"I have news, the crown prince has fallen in battle," the man said.

"Good, we will not have to arrange his death then. That leaves only the youngest two princes. Once we've disposed of them and made the princess loyal to us, I will rule Gondor and you will hold your current position," the robed man said. "Leave the young princes for now, we can dispose of them when the time comes. Has the king found the elf yet?"

"No, but he has put a bounty on his head of one thousand gold," the man said.

"To bad I lost the spell before he reached Minas Tireth, not surprising since it took me a half day to subdue his will. He would have been useful," the robed man said. "Tell me if the elf is found." The mirror went black.

***Meanwhile***

Legolas woke up and stretched then sat up. Horses shifted in their stalls and snorted. Jaisia woke up when he moved. "Morning," she said.

"Morning," Legolas said. He combed bits of straw from his hair. "Are we continuing east?"

"Yes, there's a city there, maybe we'll learn something of value," Jaisia said.

"If only I could have gotten one look at that mage's face, we don't know where he come from or who he is. This is like trying to find a diamond among rubies blindfolded," Legolas sighed. "And news of the reward for my capture is spreading. Soon we probably won't even be able to go into towns at all."

"Don't lose hope, little brother, remember you aren't alone and have faith that we will solve this," Jaisia said. "If only we could go to my tribe. Lilith might be able to help."

"I don't want them involved, I wish you weren't," Legolas said.

"I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone, little brother so don't bother to ask," Jaisia said firmly.

Just then they heard footsteps of a group of people approaching the stable. They tensed to fight or flee as the stable door opened…….

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! R/R please!!!


	10. Never Tease A Centaur

YAY!! I hit 100 reviews on An Unusual Friendship!!!! **JUMPS UP AND DOWN** Ooops, sorry, got excited, all righty…Next chapter!!! Welcome back, Jade!! Little Language in this part!! You were warned!!!

Chapter 10--Never Tease A Centaur

Much to Legolas and Jaisia's relief it wasn't city guards that entered, but four young nobles, the oldest seventeen. They ignored them and began gathering their gear.

One of the nobles stared then laughed. "Look at that beast!! A wench with a horse's arse!!" he sneered. His friends laughed loudly.

Jaisia scowled, eyes flaring in annoyance. "Those little bastards," she muttered.

"Ignore them, they're drunk and trying to start trouble," Legolas said. "We can't draw attention to ourselves."

"Bet she's got a face like a horse's too, right Caz?" another said to the one who'd just spoken.

"Let's find out," Caz said. He swaggered over behind Jaisia. "Nice horsie, turn around now," he smirked then whacked her hard on the hindquarters.

Legolas took one look at Jaisia's face and groaned inwardly. _That fool, well, he asked for it, _he thought.

Jaisia lashed out with her right hind hoof. A Centaur could kick as hard as a horse. Caz found that out the hard way as he was launched a good five feet backwards and landed hard on his backside. Two of his friends helped him up then they all dashed out the door-- yelling for the guards.

Legolas and Jaisia gathered their things and were gone before the guards came. They left the city and headed east again. Jaisia looked over at Legolas. "I'm sorry, we might have gotten breakfast if I'd controlled myself better," she said.

"He deserved it for being rude to a lady whether she has four legs or two," Legolas said. He laughed. "The look on the sot's face!!"

Jaisia laughed too. _It's good to hear him laugh again; he hasn't for a long time. I can't let his spirit fall, _she thought. "Horse's arse--better that then having a mule's bray," she giggled. Eventually their snickers died down.

Legolas sighed. "I feel so lost, I miss Aragorn and Gimli. I wonder if Gimli thinks ill of me," he said.

"I bet he doesn't, don't worry, little brother. We WILL solve this. Don't give up hope," Jaisia said. "You were forced by magic."

"I suppose," Legolas said.

Jaisia could hear the doubt in his voice. "Come on--a little song to ease the journey!!" she said. "There once was a centaur lass who despised the size of her ass…and the size of her tits made her have fits--" she sang.

Legolas had to laugh at the bawdy song and they traveled on in good spirits. They had each other and that for now was enough. Their friendship was strong and true. They were siblings in all ways now as far as both of them were concerned…..

So did you like my little song? **DUCKS THROWN PRODUCE** Hey--I never claimed to be musically inclined!! Geez, well R/R peoples!!!!


	11. Pain Of The Soul

Okay, everyone--my muse is raring to go so I will-------here's another chapter….

Chapter 11--Pain Of The Soul

Aragorn had done little as of late, but brood. Arwen still grieved and spent a lot of time in the garden alone. Aragorn rose and walked slowly up to the nursery. It was just as it was when Sandi had disappeared. His attention was draw to a portrait on the wall, Legolas and Sandi; it had been done when Sandi was a year and a half. Suddenly Aragorn hated that accursed portrait. His hands clenched in rage. He stormed from the room and saw two servants. "You two! I have a task for you!" he called.

The servants came over and bowed. "What is your wish, my liege?" one asked.

"Remove the portrait of my daughter and--Legolas--from the nursery and destroy it. I do not wish to see it again," Aragorn ordered and walked off. The servants hurried to obey, shaking their head in sympathy for the king's pain.

Aragorn walked slowly to the room Legolas had used. He searched the entire room and found nothing. He really didn't know what he was searching for. Finally he sat down on the bed and didn't move for three hours.

Arwen walked through the gardens slowly and thought. Neither she nor Aragorn had been there since Sandi's abduction. The guards had been the last ones there. The garden, no matter how lovely, gave her scant comfort. Her heart ached for her lost children and she longed for answers.

The servants removed the portrait, but didn't destroy it. Instead, they wrapped it in cloth then took it up to one of the many storerooms and hid it. The servants had liked the Elven prince who had always been respectful to them. Some believed that he was innocent. They would wait and see if the Elf was cleared the king might be glad the portrait was still whole if that was true.

***Meanwhile***

Jaisia and Legolas had stopped for the night and set up camp for the night. After supper Jaisia insisted Legolas get some sleep and she'd take first watch. Legolas nodded and soon fell asleep.

Only two hours passed when Legolas suddenly sat up, eyes wide. "I remember something, that man when I brought Sandi, he said something about returning to Xandir," he said.

"That's great, do you think that's where he took Sandi?!" Jaisia asked.

"I am not sure, but it's a place to start, but I don't know where it is. I've never heard of it," Legolas said.

"Neither have I--but we can ask around, surely somebody will know something about it!!" Jaisia exclaimed. The thought of having a clue no matter how small gave new hope to them both. They would start searching for clues in the morning!!

But they didn't know unfriendly eyes were watching them. "I feared you might be trouble, prince of elves. I may have to dispose of you and your centaur friend. I will not be stopped!!!" the robed man muttered, staring into his scrying crystal. His cruel laughter echoed in the empty chamber.

Whose the robed man? I'm not telling you!!! So you still intrigued? Hope so!! R/R please? It feeds my muse!!!


	12. A Dwarf's Honor

All right another chapter because I may to work the day shift tomorrow and I may not be able to get a chapter up until Friday…

Chapter 12--A Dwarf's Honor

Gimli entered the throne room at Aragorn's summons and bowed. "Gimli at your service, my liege," he said. "How may I serve?"

"I want you to lead a hunting party to find and capture Legolas then bring him back here," Aragorn said. He watched the Dwarf's expression intently.

Gimli's mouth tightened grimly. "I have sworn an oath to obey your commands, the elf's has been accused of a murder and a kidnapping, items of his were found at both scenes. Murder is the worse crime to commit by dwarven standards. I will lead the hunters," he said.

"Good, you are excused, you will leave at dawn tomorrow," Aragorn said.

Gimli left and returned to the small hut next to his forge to gather up his things and prepare to leave. "Crazy elf--look what you've done," he growled. "But now I have no choice but to hunt you down, better me than others, I suppose."

Early the next day Gimli and one tracker and five soldiers left Minas Tireth on their hunt. Gimli wasn't to pleased with the trip. They would walk because Gimli still refused to ride a horse. They left the city behind them and the tracker began studying the ground.

"Here, the tracks of someone small and light, we'll backtrack to see where he came from," the tracker said after an hour.

"Hmph, could be a woman or child, but we'll go check," Gimli snorted. He moved out after the tracker and the soldiers followed.

The tracker lost the track three times before he led them to a rundown house. The guards searched every inch and found nothing, but the tracker found footprints in the front room. "These are the right size to be an elf's," he said. The tracker checked outside. "Looks like hoof prints, a horse," he said.

__

Or a centaur, Jaisia hasn't been around, Gimli thought. "We'll go to the centaurs' village, perhaps they've seen him," he commanded. 

Gimli nodded to himself and headed off to the Centaur village with the others close behind like hunting hounds following an elusive scent The Dwarf rather hoped they wouldn't find Legolas for awhile, he didn't want to fight his friend, but he would have too if Legolas wouldn't surrender.

The waiting was now over and the hunt had begun for the one who'd caused the Queen and King such pain--whoever it may have been…….

Hahahaha!! Good old, loyal Gimli!! Right everyone? Do I have you worried ? I planned too!!! R/R!!! Thankies!!!!


	13. Trust And Friendship

Here's a new chapter for you….thanks reviewers…

Chapter 13--Trust And Friendship

They reached the Centaur village in two months on foot. They were greeted politely and cheerfully. Lilith came over to them. "Welcome Gimli, what do you need from us?" she asked.

"We were looking for Legolas. I believe a messenger has been here and told you what has happened. Has he here or have you seen him?" Gimli asked.

"We were told and no, he hasn't. Come and we shall talk in private," Lilith said and led the way to her shelter. She laid down and Gimli sat down across from her. "You know that he wouldn't come here, it would be one of the first places the guards would look," she remarked.

"Yes--I do, the elf may be crazy, but he's not stupid," Gimli said. "But Aragorn ordered me to lead the search for him and I swore an oath to him."

"But it troubles you. You do not believe your friend is guilty, despite the evidence," Lilith said.

"The elf would not use poison or shoot someone from hiding and he loved Sandi as his own. He would cut off his hand before he'd hurt her," Gimli said. "I thought perhaps you---" His voice trailed off and he shrugged. "I'm sure Jaisia is with him."

"So am I, she dearly loves her brother. She would fight anything or anyone to protect him," Lilith said. "So what will you do about finding him?"

"Delay the hunt anyway I can and hope the elf can prove his innocence of these crimes. I am sure Aragorn doesn't believe he's guilty either, but the evidence is very strong…. Aragorn's thoughts are clouded with grief after all this or he would have never ordered Legolas arrested," Gimli said.

"The bond the three of you share is very strong. It will survive this and perhaps become even stronger then ever," Lilith said. "Stay here this night and rest. We will give you fresh provisions tomorrow." 

Gimli stood and bowed. "Thank you, I accept with pleasure, after all I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere," he said and left the shelter to tell the men they were staying the night.

Lilith nodded to herself. "Be cautious and wise, Jaisia and Legolas---the path you follow will doom you both if you are not. Beware the black mage," she whispered. She lit the fire and spent the night chanting softly to herself. She would ask the spirits to guide and protect the two of them in the darkness they would face when they reached their destination.

Early the next morning Gimli and the other men packed up their gear and the supplies the Centaurs had provided and left to continue the search---which Gimli planned to make sure would not be successful for as long as possible. _Don't fail me now, crazy elf and centaur, _he thought.

Dun--dun--dum!!!!! What'd you think? R/R!!!!!!! (Or I'll sick the black mage on you!!)


	14. Foul Foes And Black Magic

Okay, new chapter anyone?------Coming Up!!!

Chapter 14--Foul Foes And Black Magic

Jaisia and Legolas walked through a grassy plain side by side. Legolas was teaching Jaisia Elvish and she was mangling it terribly, making Legolas laugh.

"This language is harder then I thought," Jaisia complained. "I'll never get it right."

"It takes time to learn a new language," Legolas said. "You'll get it with some practice. Be patient, Jaisia."

Jaisia sighed. "I hate being patient and that's what everyone keeps telling me," she complained.

Legolas just laughed at her disgruntled expression. "Patience, sis," he said. "Give it time to sink in."

The sky started to get dark and the wind picked up. Legolas peered up at the sky and frowned. "It's going to rain and there's no shelter out here," he said.

"Awww, is poor wittle elfy afraid of getting wet?" Jaisia teased playfully. "Is he gonna melt?"

"Of course not, but you take forever to dry off and until you do you smell funny," Legolas retorted. "Nothing smells worse than a wet centaur."

Jaisia stuck her tongue out at him. "You're such a brat," she said. "I ought to gallop off and leave you here."

"You won't though," Legolas smirked.

"Hmph, you're to cocky," Jaisia said.

****Meanwhile****

The black robed mage watched the Centaur and Elf travel across the plain in his scrying stone with a triumphant smile. "Foolish creatures, you've sealed your own doom," He muttered. He began to gesture and chant in a strange somehow foul-sounding language then he clapped his hands sharply once. He watched eagerly and saw a decomposed hand emerge from the ground and seize the Elf by the ankle.

The Elf fell as zombies of long ago slain Orcs and Humans rose from the ground all around them. "Farewell fools, to bad you happened to wander onto a mass graveyard created after a bloody war," he sneered. He gestured and the stone went black. Laughing, he left the room, certain he'd disposed of the only two that could expose the plot.

Legolas slashed desperately at the hand holding him, but the skin was as tough as leather and resisted his cuts. Jaisia was cut off from going to her brother's aid by two more zombies and she drew her own blade. They were badly outnumbered and surrounded. Both of them realized their chances were very slim, but they were determined to sell their lives dearly. They might die, but they would die like warriors and take many enemies with them………

Getting any idea what kind of mage the robed man is? Tell me if you think you know!!! R/R!!! (Of Course!!)


	15. Joined In Battle

**SIGH** I'm a sucker for puppy eyes!! Here's the next chapter for you, Jade--thanks reviewers!!

Chapter 15--Joined In Battle

Shrieking in rage, Jaisia swept her huge sword across, beheading both zombies. She was shocked and horrified when the things didn't fall, instead they kept flailing blindly at the air. She spotted Legolas on the ground in dire trouble.

One of Legolas' daggers protruded from one of the thing's eyes, seeming to have no effect. He was slashing at the other hand that had clamped around his throat, choking him.

"Hold on, little brother!! I'm coming!!" Jaisia cried. She shouldered the two headless zombies aside and kicked another coming from behind. She charged forward ,hewed off the zombie's hand and tore free Legolas' dagger then shouldered it roughly aside. "Get to your feet, hurry!!"

Legolas staggered up and pried the severed hand away from his throat, tossing it aside. "We're trapped and there's ten of them!!" he gasped. "And our weapons aren't killing them!!!"

Jaisia shoved his dagger into his hand. "We'll have to try to fight clear of them!!" Jaisia shouted. She slashed at the zombies trying to close in to force them back.

The zombies refused to give in, they ignored any wounds and kept closing in. Hands grabbed at the two rapidly tiring fighters from all directions. Suddenly a flaming arrow struck one zombie in the back. It burst into flames. More arrows rained in until all of the zombies were ablaze or collapsed --to badly burned to move.

Legolas fell against Jaisia's side, exhausted. Jaisia slowly sheathed her sword with a sigh. She was as tired as he was. Their rescuers rode up and encircled them, watching them. There were six men and four woman wearing leather armor. They carried bows and spears. The smallest among them was at least six feet tall; the tallest at least seven and a half.

They studied Jaisia and Legolas neutrally. One pointed to their weapons then at the ground. It was clear they wanted the Elf and Centaur to lay down their weapons.

"What do you think?" Jaisia asked in a whisper.

"If we run they can shoot us down before we get twenty feet. I hate to say it, but it would be best if we do what they say," Legolas whispered. 

Jaisia nodded. "Here we go again, we always end up in the stewpot," she muttered.

Legolas shuddered. "Don't say that, we don't want to give them any ideas," he said. "I can see ending up on their fire." He put his weapons on the ground and stepped away from them.

"With an apple in your mouth?" Jaisia offered. She followed his example.

One of the woman gathered up their weapons. They were ringed in by their captors and prodded into a walk--heading south to who knows where or what fate, but at least they were still alive…….

Hahaha, got ya, Jade!!! Never said I wouldn't put on another cliffhanger!!! Zombies--I gotta stop watching so many horror movies!!!! R/R pretty please!!


	16. A Warrior's Challenge

Head spin around? I hope not!! And yes there will be a third part!!! I'm not near done yet!!! Sorry that this update wasn't up sooner, but I couldn't get online. (I think my computers processed!! Or maybe it's gremlins!!!) Oh--the strange villagers language will be in: * Ok?

Chapter 16--A Warrior's Challenge

Four hours later they arrived at a good-sized village. Legolas noticed a lot of them were staring at him. He soon realized why. Everyone had dark hair and eyes. Villagers gathered around them, chattering excitedly. They touched Legolas' hair and looked into his eyes.

Finally one of their captors snapped a command and the crowd obediently backed away from the pair and they were herded forward. 

"I know this language!! We used to speak it!!" Jaisia exclaimed excitedly.

"Good--tell them to eat the nice, plump centaur first," Legolas muttered.

"HEY!! That's not nice!!" Jaisia said, but she giggled. She looked toward the man who'd ordered the crowd back. *We come in peace,* she said.

The man stared at her. *So you speak our tongue, who are you? * he asked.

*My name is Jaisia and my brother is Legolas* Jaisia said.

*I am Tyr,* the man said. *I can say no more to you until you speak to my chief.*

They were led to a longhouse and taken inside by two of the guards. The others left. The chief was big and muscular. There were women and children in the building as well as four guards. He studied both of them while Tyr told him what Jaisia had said. *I am Darr, your brother is different somehow,* he said.

*With your permission, I will show you,* Jaisia said. He nodded and Jaisia took Legolas' arm and led him forward and pulled him in front of her. "Don't move, trust me," she whispered. She brushed back Legolas' hair, revealing one delicately pointed ear clearly.

There were gasps and excited whispers that died when Darr glared at them. *Elves are only legends to us. I have never seen one, interesting,* he said then shrugged. *But that is not important now. You were trespassing on forbidden land and aroused the dead.* 

*We meant no harm, we are seeking--* Jaisia began.

*That is not important,* Darr interrupted. *At least not yet, your kind we know and respect as equals, but the elf looks unworthy of our respect.*

*He is as much a warrior as I am,* Jaisia said.

*Perhaps, but he must prove himself to us or submit to slavery. That is our law,* Darr said. *He must accept the warrior's challenge.*

*He will accept,* Jaisia said reluctantly.

*Good,* Darr said. *The guards will take you to a place to sleep and eat. Do not try to flee or you will be hunted down and killed. Tomorrow the challenge will take place.*

They were prodded from the house and taken to another with guards left outside. Jaisia explained everything that had been said. Legolas nodded grimly and the settled down to wait.

How is this one? Exciting, huh? Wait til the next one!! Til then R/R!!!!!


	17. Ready To Rumble

All right--here's the next chapter, aptly named I think!! (Are you bald yet, Jade?)

Chapter 17--Ready To Rumble

They were led outside the next morning. It had rained during the night and the ground was muddy. They were led into the center of the village where the barbarians had gathered. Darr gestured for silence. *The Warrior's Challenge has been our tradition for countless generations, a test of skill, strength and wit. Today the outsider, Legolas, takes this challenge to prove his right to freedom. His opponent will be Tyr and the fight shall be wrestling, * he announced.

Jaisia quickly translated for Legolas. "Can you do it?" she whispered.

"I've never wrestled in my life," Legolas hissed.

"Just do your best, you don't exactly have to win, just put up a good fight," Jaisia whispered.

They entered the ring of villagers. *Begin!!!* Darr ordered.

*I will have an easy victory, little boy, * Tyr sneered and charged at Legolas, arms spread to grab. His smirk made it clear he didn't think of the Elf as a threat. When Tyr was nearly on top of Legolas he merely sidestepped to the left out of harm's way. The barbarian stumbled over a rock and fell sprawling face first into the mud.

The watchers laughed. *Is he too much for you to handle, Tyr!!* one yelled. 

Legolas lunged forward and pounced on the barbarian's back. He was grabbed and flung head over heels before he could do anything. He fell flat on his back then scrambled to his feet before the barbarian even completely stood up.

The opponents studied each other from either side of the circle, trying to decide their next move. Tyr charged again.

Legolas didn't dodge, knowing the barbarian would expect that. When Tyr was close enough he jumped straight up. Tyr couldn't stop his charge and crashed into the audience. The crowd cheered and laughed. This match was strength against agility; they could all see it.

Tyr charged and this time grabbed Legolas before he could move then pulled him into a bear hug and began to squeeze.

Legolas' breath was being forced from his lungs and he couldn't breathe. He twisted in Tyr grasp, fearing his ribs would be crushed. Suddenly he went limp in his grasp.

Tyr let out a triumphant shout and loosened his grip, only to have Legolas throw himself backwards. They went down hard. Legolas' weight drove the air from Tyr's lungs and the Elf scrambled away.

Tyr rose, eyes filled with rage as he got to his feet. He headed toward Legolas, not charging, but stalking him as if he were prey. When he was close enough Tyr swung at Legolas' face.

Legolas ducked only to get his feet swept out from under him. He fell and Tyr straddled him, one hand at his throat. When Legolas tried to struggle Tyr tightened his grip, choking him. Legolas was forced to surrender.

*This match is over!!* Darr said. He looked at Jaisia. *Your brother showed much courage despite the odds. He lost, but I say he passed the challenge. You will be our guests for as long as you wish.* He walked away.

Tyr got to his feet and looked down at Legolas. Legolas looked up at him warily. Tyr offered his hand and smiled. Legolas took it and allowed Tyr to pull him to his feet. Tyr walked off.

Jaisia hurried over to Legolas and hugged him. "YOU WON!!!!" she shouted. Legolas returned the hug as the crowd broke up.

Did this suck? It was hard to write.. Let me know what you think….. R/R!!!!!!


	18. New Discoveries

Well--thank you to Pippin-n-Legolas for choosing to review my stuff. Don't worry, Jade--the patchwork look is in!!!!

Chapter 18--New Discoveries 

Jaisia pulled back from Legolas and studied him. "You're a mess, filthy with mud in your hair! Maybe I should toss you in a river again," she giggled.

"No, thank you," Legolas grumbled.

One of the women came over to Jaisia and said something to her then left. Jaisia looked at Legolas then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Legolas asked, frowning.

"That woman said she'd be glad to help you bathe and would be honored if you would sire a child for her," Jaisia explained between giggles.

Legolas blushed to the tips of his ears. "Oh, Elbereth!!" he groaned. "I can not believe this. Let's leave now, we shouldn't waste time anyhow."

"You made quite an impression on the women as well as the men with this little scuffle," Jaisia remarked.

Tyr came up to them. *Darr wishes to speak to both of you right away, * he said then walked off.

"Their chief wants to see us," Jaisia said. "Come on." They went to the chieftain's house and went inside.

*Sit, my home is yours," Darr said.

Jaisia laid down and Legolas sat down next to her. One of the women brought them food and water then walked away.

*You seek something against him, which is why he set the dead on you. Has he practiced his evil on you? * Darr asked.

*Who? * Jaisia asked startled.

*The black-robed mage, * Darr said.

*You know of him?! * Jaisia gasped.

*He drove us from our homeland far across the sea; do you know what he is? * Darr asked.

*We know he is a mage, * Jaisia said.

*He is the worst type, a necromancer, * Darr spat.

Jaisia paled. "I have heard of them!!" she said. She translated for Legolas. "Necromancers deal in death magic, like those zombies and worse things," she added. "I'm going to tell him what happened, he might be able to help us." 

Legolas nodded. "If you think that would be best," he said reluctantly.

Jaisia turned to Darr and told him everything that had happened. *Can you tell us where Xandir is? * she asked.

*Very far, it took us six years to get here from that city and we had to cross the sea to a new land, * Darr said.

*We have a difficult task ahead of us, but we must go on or my brother will be hunted always for something that wasn't his fault, * Jaisia said.

*Rest here tonight and we will see you safely on your way come morning, * Darr said generously.

Jaisia nodded and thanked him then they returned to the guesthouse where Jaisia broke the bad news to Legolas.

"We have to go on, but I pray we won't be to late to save Sandi," Legolas sighed wearily.

Early the next morning Darr gave them directions to the port city only five days to the south where they could buy passage to Xandir and Jaisia and Legolas left.

They were both relieved when they reached the city without any trouble. Jasia put on a shirt then they approached. A sign at the gate said Port White Sands. They entered the city easily though the gate guards watched them warily. The city was crowded and busy. Crowds moved along the rows of shops and merchants hawked their wares at the top of their lungs.

Jaisia and Legolas would have been fascinated with the city if it weren't for their grave quest. Finally

They found their way to the docks where they could buy passage. After several hours of looking and an hour of haggling they secured passage on a ship called The Sea Hawk. They spent the night in a stable since Jaisia couldn't stay in an inn then went to the ship at dawn. Two hours after they set sail Jaisia found Legolas at the railing. "Is the sea drawing you?" she asked worriedly.

"Nay, it will not until in my heart is truly ready to sail west, don't worry about me, my sister," Legolas said. Jaisia put her arm around her brother's shoulders and the two of them stood silently together and watched the familiar shores fade in the distance.

UGH!! What a muddle they're in!! Right, peoples? R/R!!!!!


	19. Looks Like Rough Water Ahead

Thanks for reviewing everyone!!! Here's more----hold onto your seats!!!

Chapter 19--Looks like Rough Water Ahead

They had been at sea for six months now. Legolas had never known how boring oversea travel could be or how hard it could be to keep clean even surrounded by water. He stood at the railing watching the sunrise. The sky was crimson and looked menacing.

A sailor came up beside the Elf and studied the sky then frowned. "Gonna be rough sailing today by the looks of that sky," he grumbled.

Legolas glanced over at him. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Then you've never heard the saying?" the sailor asked.

Legolas shook his head. "What saying?" he asked. 

"Red sky at night--sailor's delight, red sky at morning--sailor take warning, the red sky heralds a storm," the sailor said and hurried off.

Clopping hooves told the Elf Jaisia was coming. She stopped at the railing next to him. "Good morning, sweet cheeks," she said.

"Morning," Legolas said. He smiled at the nickname despite himself.

"You're troubled, care to share your worries?" Jaisia asked.

"Just hoping everything will be back the way it was someday," Legolas said. "One of the sailors said there would be a storm."

"I hope not, the captain told me there's a lot of reefs in this area," Jaisia said with a shudder.

"This ship is strong, it can handle it and Captain Valdor seems to know what he is doing," Legolas said.

The cabin boy, Faulk, came over to them. "Breakfast is served if the two of you care to join us," he said then left.

"Shall we?" Jaisia asked.

"I'm not really hungry. I'll stay here," Legolas said with a smile.

"Don't do this, Legolas…. You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. Come and eat, please?" Jaisia said. "You shouldn't miss meals."

Legolas laughed. "Very well, sister, let's go then," he said and followed Jaisia to the galley.

An hour later Legolas was back at the railing, noting with concern how dark the sky had gotten. He could see occasional flashes of lightening and the wind had picked up. 

Jaisia hurried up to him, eyes concerned. "The captain wants us to go below and stay there until the storm passes," she said. Legolas nodded and they obeyed.

Soon the storm hit full force. The ship rocked violently back and forth. Jaisia was forced to lie down and Legolas sat down beside her, bracing himself against her side.

The storm got worse instead of better. They could hear sailors yelling then there was a loud crash as something hit the main deck. It was then someone started yelling about the reef then there was a horrible crunch sound.

"We've hit the reef!! We're sinking!! Abandon ship!!!" a sailor screamed.

Legolas and Jaisia exchanged horrified looks then made there way on deck where they were met with a terrible sight. The main mast was gone and the ship had been nearly broken in half!!

Jaisia made her way to the longboats with Legolas close behind when disaster struck. A wave crashed onto the deck and knocked Legolas off his feet. Jaisia grabbed for him, but missed. The Elf was washed over-board!!!

Legolas could hear Jaisia screaming his name as he fell towards the water. He plunged into the icy water and was swept away by the current!!

Jaisia ran to the railing, screaming Legolas' name, but she couldn't see him. "NO!! LEGOLAS!!!!" she screamed. She sobbed in self-loathing. "It's all my fault for not catching you in time!!" she wailed.

Legolas fought his way to the surface, choking on water and felt something bump him. It was a piece of one of the ship's masts. He grabbed it and held on as the current swept him to who knows where. 

Heh, heh…..Elf Overboard!!!! R/R folks!!!!


	20. Shipwrecked

Don't Panic, Jade--I won't leave you hanging!!!

Chapter 20--Shipwrecked

It had been hours since he'd been washed into the sea, the storm had ended, but Legolas was reaching the end of his endurance at last. He clung to the mast, knowing he had not the strength to swim. His chest and throat felt clogged with dampness, but his mouth was as dry as sand. His head sagged down onto the mast wearily. He fought off sleep, knowing he would drown if he didn't.

Three more long passed then Legolas realized he could touch bottom. He lifted his head laboriously and saw a white sand beach ahead of him. The sight of dry land gave him new strength. He released the mast and managed to wade to shore. When he was twenty feet up the beach, he simply collapsed. _I hope Jaisia made it all right, _he thought. He was asleep in minutes. He was alone and lost, but at least he was alive.

When Legolas woke up hours had passed. He rose and checked his gear. He was amazed to find he still had his daggers. Jaisia had their gear and his bow and quiver. He hoped she was alive, but right now he had to find water. He worked his way along the tree line for a long time before finding a shallow spring. The water was cold and sweet. Legolas drank his fill then rose and headed toward the sea then walked along the surf line.

After walking for at least half a day Legolas saw a ship anchored about two miles off shore. "Thank Elbereth!! Maybe they can help me," Legolas exclaimed. He saw a small boat lowered to the water and coming towards the shore. He took a step forward to call to them, but caution stepped in. He didn't know if these people were friend or foe yet. Turning, Legolas fled further up the beach and concealed himself in some thick undergrowth under a tree.

The boat crunched against sand. "Must be lots of goods aboard, can't wait to find the wreak, " someone said. "Ye think that creature told us the truth?"

"A' course, after all we be the ones that plucked her from the sea, she'll bring a pretty penny on the block, never seen one like her," another said.

A third laughed lewdly. "To bad she be half-horse--she's got nice, round, firm teats. I haven't had a woman for to long," he said.

Legolas could have shouted in relief. Jaisia was alive!!! He sobered quickly, but how was he to get to her and free her?

"Enough banter, ye louts!! We got supplies to gather before we set sail in the morning!!" another ordered.

Legolas risked a quick look and saw six men, to many to fight alone, no wait--one was a Half-Elf!! Legolas ducked, knowing that the Half-Elf would be more likely to spot him or the faint tracks in the sand then the others.

That's when Legolas heard a rustling sound and looked up. His eyes widened and he flung himself to the left and the snake landed where he had been. It was the biggest snake Legolas had ever seen, at least twice his size. He backed off even farther when it hissed loudly at him, but it didn't leave the underbrush.

A shout reminded Legolas of his other danger. He looked toward the men to see them all staring at him. _Oh, damn!!_ Legolas thought. He turned and ran.

"Get him, ye fools! Before he gets away!!" someone yelled. The four men obeyed, but the Half-Elf didn't move, instead he took a bola off his belt. He spun it around his head and threw it.

Legolas let out a startled cry as something tangled around his ankles and he fell. Looking down, he saw a heavy leather thong, with four iron spheres attached tangled around his ankles. Drawing a dagger, he tried to cut through it, but the four men were on him before he could.

They easily disarmed him and dragged him back to the other two men, dumping him at one's feet. "He's an elf, Zathe," the Half-Elf said.

"He's prettier than most woman, I think we should take to the captain, he'll bring as much-- maybe more then the horse-wench," Zathe said. "Let's get him into the boat, Gildren."

The Half-Elf nodded and they hauled Legolas into the boat. Ye four gather the supplies and we'll be back for ye," Zathe ordered. The two men got into the boat and it was shoved off. Gildren began to row out towards the ship.

Zathe bound Legolas' hands tightly behind his back. "You and the wench will be our most valuable prizes," he said. Once they reached the ship Zathe stood. "Lower the hook, we've got a prisoner!!!" he yelled. A hook was lowered and hooked to the bonds around Legolas' wrists. "All right, pull him up!!" Zathe yelled.

It felt like Legolas' arms were being slowly ripped from his shoulders. They let him drop when he was still five feet above the deck. He landed hard, the breathe driven from him, at someone's feet. Gasping for air, he slowly looked up……..

I know terrible place to end, but that's the breaks!! R/R peoples, please!!!!


	21. Safe Haven

Sorry bout that cliffy, (NOT) heh--but here's the next…..Bit of language here…ok?

Chapter 21--Safe Haven

A woman with raven hair and blue eyes stood over Legolas, staring down at him then looked over at a sailor by the winch. "Fool! Do that again and I'll have your ears!!" she yelled. She looked at the sailors who'd brought Legolas aboard. "What's the meaning of this, Zathe?" she demanded.

"Found him spying on us, Captain Delia, so I brought him here," Zathe shrugged.

The Half-Elf stepped forward. "Liar, you were talking about how much he and the centaur would bring on the auction block!" he snapped.

"Shut yer mouth, Gildren, I be first mate here, all ye be is the captain's whore!!" Zathe sneered.

Delia's fist shot out, punching the first mate in the nose. "I warned you about speaking about Gildren that way, Zathe. Do it again and I'll have you tossed overboard and let you swim to port!!" she yelled.

Zathe covered his bloody nose with his hand. "Sorry, captain," he muttered.

"And we no longer deal in the flesh markets!!" Delia added. "I'm a merchant now!! Go get the supplies. Gildren, stay here and free the elf. "

"Aye captain," Zathe muttered and left.

Gildren freed Legolas' hands and feet then gave him a hand up. "Sorry about the bolas, but I had to obey Zathe. He is first mate," he said.

"I am Delia, you must be Legolas, Jaisia described you quite accurately. She's certain you drowned and blames herself," Delia said.

"How long since you found her?" Legolas asked.

"About midday yesterday, you're both lucky to survive. We can talk later. You should go see her. Gildren will take you to her. After you've done so come to my cabin, Gildren," Delia said. She walked away.

"Follow me," Gildren said and led the way into the hold. "We didn't have a large enough cabin for her," he explained. "She's over there." He left the hold.

Legolas walked toward Jaisia whose back was to him. When he got closer he realized she was crying. It hurt to see her like that. "Jaisia?" he asked.

Jaisia stiffened and turned slowly. Her eyes were red and swollen from weeping. She stared as if she thought she was dreaming then she got up fast. "LEGOLAS!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" she shouted. She was over to him in an instant and wrapped him into a fierce hug. "I was sure you were dead!!"

"I will be if you don't stop hugging so hard!" Legolas teased, trying to get her to laugh. He was relieved when she giggled a little.

"I missed you, sweet cheeks," Jaisia said softly. She hugged him again. "I'm sorry."

"Missed you too," Legolas said. "And you have nothing to be sorry about."

"But you could have drowned!!" Jasia said.

"You could have too, but neither of us did and that's all that matters," Legolas replied and hugged her back.

The two of them were reunited at last and they'd survived again. Now their journey could continue and come what may they'd face it together.

Little sweet fluff to balance the panic and leave on a non-cliffhanger note so you can all recover!! Everyone R/R!! Tell your buddies She-Cat roars!!! ~_^ **WINK**


	22. Bargaining

All right, peoples--you ready to go on? Here we go!!

Chapter 22--Bargaining

Someone coughed behind them and they broke the embrace. Turning, they saw Delia. "Pardon the interruption--but we need to talk," she said. 

"Yes, I guess we do," Jaisia said. They settled down comfortably. 

"You were obviously headed some where and for a price I'll get you there. I know these waters well and I know the cities around here," Delia said.

"Do you know where Xandir is?" Jaisia asked.

Delia's face twisted in disgust. "I do, but why would you want to go there? That dark city is not a place I'd venture too," she said. "Before I go there I would know why."

"It's personal and not your concern," Legolas said.

"I will know why before I go there, it's only fair," Delia said.

"She's right, little brother," Jaisia admitted.

"Fine, but first tell me, were you once a slaver?" Legolas asked.

"Secret for a secret--fair enough. I was a slaver for seven years, but I never thought of the misery it brought until I found Gildren. He was a slave in a wealthy man's house. He'd been brutally beaten and raped many times. The man gave him to me for the night. I meant to take him, until I saw the lash marks on his back and the bruises all over his body. I realized I'd been selling others into perhaps the same misery. I bought his freedom and took him to my ship. He was mute for nearly a year before his body and mind recovered. Eventually we became lovers. We love each other dearly and I swore never to deal in slaves again. We attack slave ships when we see them and free the captives, we've sank ten so far. That is my story, now what's yours?" she asked.

Jaisia nodded and told her the whole story, starting with Sandi's kidnapping and ending with the visit with the barbarians.

"I will take you, but my men will want extra pay to go there or they'll certainly mutiny. It will be expensive and I'll need my money in advance," Delia said.

"Why in advance?" Jaisia demanded.

"Because you might get killed in the city then I won't get my money, the price will be two hundred pieces of gold," Delia said firmly.

"To much--one hundred," Jaisia shot back. 

"One hundred and seventy-five!!" Delia retorted.

"One hundred and twenty-five!!" Jaisia countered.

"One hundred fifty and that's the lowest I'll go," Delia said.

"Done," Jaisia agreed. "Legolas, will you get my pack, please?"

Legolas fetched Jaisia's pack and handed it to her. Jaisia dug around and pulled out a pouch then tossed it to Delia. The captain weighed it in her hand and nodded. "Bargain sealed," she said and left the hold.

Legolas stared at Jaisia. "Where did you get that kind of money?!" he demanded.

"I've been saving it for an emergency. This seemed like one to me," Jaisia shrugged.

"You'll get it back," Legolas promised.

"Let's go on deck and get some sun and fresh air, there's a ramp I can walk up over there," Jaisia suggested. They walked up to the main deck and stood at the railing together.

"Odd, after all we've went through our journey is just beginning," Legolas mused.

"And we'll finish it for good or bad --together," Jaisia vowed.

They stood quietly side by side, watching the island recede into the distance on the horizon as the ship headed toward the city where the true battle would begin. They wondered if it would end in their victory or their deaths.

To Be Continued…..The Sequel-----BONDS REBORN will be up soon. Don't worry!!! Please R/R!!!

Thanks to all my reviewers!! Please keep reading! I love your input, She-Cat.


End file.
